Prince (Sands of Time)/Abilities
Abilities The Prince is, perhaps, one of the the most accomplished fighters in the Sands of Time Trilogy, despite him possessing no mystical abilities. Throughout the trilogy, his skill increases. Trained by his older brother. Malik and DariusBattles of Prince of Persia, the Prince is known as a very accomplish swordsman, even dubbed as the King of Blades. He's bested many of his opponents who're more experience and/or stronger then him such as the Vizier , Kaileena and Klompa. However, this does not mean he is invincible. Although he had defeated Shahdee in their rematch, he lost to her in their first match. He was also was seemingly outmatched by Mahasti, despite holding his own. He also had trouble fighting the duo, the The Twin Warriors and was only able to defeat one. Perhaps his most valuable skill is his athletic prowess, his agility so great he is able to perform superhuman-like feats. It is because of this skill he survives many encounters with various enemies normal people in his world couldn't.Prince of Persia: The Sands of TimePrince of Persia: The Forgotten SandsPrince of Persia: Warrior WithinPrince of Persia: The Two Thrones He's able to jump from wall to wall, swing on poles with acrobatic grace, survive falls untrained humans aren't able to, is able to perform wall runs However, the Prince also exhibits great physical prowess, able to move stone and with durable swords, break through walls. However, his strength has it's limits, as seen when he battled Mahasti. He also can push larger objects like large stones, furniture, statues and crates.The Prince is also very fast, able to outrun the Dahaka without the usage of the Dagger of Time. In addition, he is a very durable individual for a human, having been hit by the Dahaka in one instance and able to get back up. In another instance, as the Sand Wraith, the Dahaka had thrown him into a door and into a deep well, crashing through various wooden poles on the way down. Despite being dazed, he was able to get up. His reflexes are also astonishing, feeling the presence of the Dahaka multiple times as well as enemies. Though there's some cases in which he wasn't able to sense some of the Sand Monsters monsters approaching him. Throughout the Trilogy, The Prince slowly learns the lessons on how to become a better leader. In Sands of Time, he learns to motive himself less on fame and glory as well as approval. He also learns in the Forgotten Sands the importance of taking charge when he knows someone is wrong, even If it is someone he cares about such as Malik. He also learns to be more selfless in the Wii version of Forgotten Sands, sacrificing even his apparent immortality and his quest to find his own kingdom an queen to save Nasreen's life. In The Two Thrones, he learns how to value the life of his people over his own goals. The Prince also exhibits general skills such as riding horses and to sail, construct, and command a ship. Powers Originally, the Prince possessed no known supernatural powers. However, it's speculated by his darker personality that repeated altercation with the Sands of Time had left him capable of resisting the effects of corruption of the Sands of Time unlike other victims. He also was somehow immune to the effects of curses from Kaileena in her attempts to kill him. Though the timeline did dictate her death at the hands of the Prince, the true cause of the immunity is unknown. Powers of the Djinn (Former) During the battle against Ratash and the Sand Army, the Prince was bestowed the power of the Djinn, by Razia a Marid who remained behind in Solomon's Palace to protect to the reservoirs. The more prolonged his fight against Ratash became, the more elemental-based Razia provided he could use against the Sand Army. Union (Former) In The Forgotten Sands, the Prince was granted immortality by the genie, Zahra. However, he had given up this power in a effort to save princess Nasreen. Forms Sand Wraith Dark Prince In ''The Two Thrones ''without the Dagger to protect him the Prince was infected by the newly released Sands of Time, however he manages to get the Dagger before being fully transformed into a Sand Creature when the Vizier threw the Dagger away after killing Kaileena. Because of this sudden and partial infection instead of becoming a Sand Creature the Sands of Time brought all the negative, selfish and darker aspects of the Prince to life and gave it the ability to think separately from and communicate with the Prince. At random points this dark alter ego would transform the Prince into a Sand Creature with black skin, yellow glowing eyes, glowing signs on the Prince's body and spiky horns on his shoulders. However this form relies on feeding on the Sands of Time to sustain itself as the Prince's health would slowly drain over time, If no Sands are absorbed from fallen Sand Creature the Prince would die. Only contact with water can transform the Prince back into his human form. However the Prince manages to gain full control of his mind and free himself from his darker half after a mental battle in the Prince's mind. When the Prince transforms, His strength is increased, as seen when he outmatched Mahasti in strength, who overpowered him before transforming in strength. He is also able to kill many of his enemies with more apparent ease. Equipment Swords Gauntlet Dagger of Time (Former) Medallion of Time (Former) Daggertail (Former) When transformed into the Dark Prince the Prince is able to use the Daggertail embedded in his left arm in combat to perform powerful swinging attacks, to pull stone switches in the walls and using pillars to swing into his enemies or decapitate them. Outside of combat the Daggertail can also be used while the Prince is wall running to gain more distance and travel further. After killing the Vizar the Prince was cured of his partial infection from the Sands of Time as well as the Daggertail embedded in his arm. Mask of the Wraith (Former) As the Prince put on the Mask of the Wraith, he was painfully transformed into the Sand Wraith, a creature that looked like a living corpse, whose skin was black and face which, at first glance seems so rotted the facial features are gone, but in reality is actually covered up by the mask. The Mask granted the Prince limitless access to the Sands of Time, as his reserves of the sands permanently regenerated. However the mask drastically decreased the Prince's stamina over time, but not to the point that it would kill him. References }} Category:Character Subpages